Voy buscando
by Matli
Summary: Song-fic, borrado y reeditado el final, voy buscando canción de Nino Bravo,algo clasico de una pareja ya clasica.


Disclaimer: Ya sabemos de quienes son los personajes, y ya sabemos mi opinión sobre como se deberia llamar el anime.

Lo se ya la había publicado, pero la he borrado porque no terminaba de convencerme de que fuese decente siquiera pero luego he visto que a alguien le ha gustado asi que mi conciencia me ha dicho que cambie lo que no me terminada de agradar, el final, y lo vuelva a subir.

Es un song-fic o como se escriba muy cortito, de Voy buscando de Nino Bravo, con un final personal, soy una cursi romantica. No creo que sea la octava maravilla del mundo pero era una excusa para que la gente escuche esta genial canción, por lo menos para mi^^.

Veamos si quereis oir la canción http : / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = EqVl_Y-OVrQ

* * *

Reunión de antiguos alumnos, han pasado 20 años, y vuelvo por primera vez a este instituto, pase de la reunión de los diez años, fue una mala etapa de mi vida. Natsuki y yo cortamos solo un par de semanas antes y no tenía ganas de volver a todo el mundo, me preguntarían y no podría mantenerme firme, y lo peor de todo ella estaría presente. Hace tiempo ella fue mi vida, pero no pudo ser y nuestro amor murió.

Vaya el instituto sigue igual, recorro los pasillos y voy recordando los momentos que pasamos aquí juntas, cada beso robado en un descuido, cada caricia disfrazada de simple amistad, cada palabra dicha con amor, cada sonrisa, tú que apenas sonreías al mundo a mi me mirabas con los ojos llenos de felicidad y con una sonrisita en la cara.

Sigo caminando y me acuerdo de cómo me encontré contigo por primera vez, aún recuerdo ese bello jardín y aquel tibio atardecer, aún recuerdo lo precioso que era cuando las flores se abrían dejando ver una preciosa combinación de colores solo para ti y para mí. Allí fue donde me enamore de ti.

Aún recuerdo todos los momentos que pasamos en ese jardín, primero te observaba, hasta que un día me arme de valor para hablarte, después de ese día todo se precipito, y termine declarándome en este jardín, después de eso siempre íbamos a ese jardín. Recordando todas estas cosas aún me es difícil olvidar que te perdí hace diez años.

Y por fin llego, vaya, nada ha cambiado en nuestro jardín, sigue siendo igual de bonito y siguen teniendo los parterres llenos de flores, aquí todo sigue igual que en aquellos felices días. Y lo más importante TÚ estás aquí como aquél día en que me acerque a ti por primera vez. Puede que aún no sea tarde, puede que tengamos otra oportunidad, puede que tú también estés recordando.

_-Shizuru…_

Sigues mirándome con esos ojos, y ambas sabemos la verdad, no pude olvidarme de ti, y en el fondo sabes que tú tampoco te pudiste olvidar de mí porque sabes que nadie te ama tanto como lo hacía yo.

He vuelto a la sala donde se celebra la reunión, mejor no torturarme más, aunque aún sigo recordando nuestros momentos juntas, esta sala... umm nosotras la "bautizamos" jeje.

-Shizuru, me estás prestando atención- creo que Haruka me estaba contando algunos cotilleos de nuestros antiguos compañeros.

-¿Decías?

-Ah, pues nada solo te decía que mirases lo mal que ha envejecido Reito-san, quien lo diría menos de 40 y ya esta calvo y algo fofo ugg. Vaya mira quien viene hacía aquí, como se atreve, después de todo lo qu-

-Haruka, dejalo.

Y si Haruka tiene razón, viene hacía nosotras,ahora que la veo de frente la puedo apreciar mejor, a ella si le han sentado bien los años, tiene algunas arruguitas en los ojos y un semblante más maduro, pero el resto sigue igual, nadie diría que ya tiene 38, y mientras la veo venir sigo pensando en todo lo que pasamos aquí dentro, este lugar es especial para mí, en este instituto te conocí Natsuki.

-¿Shizuru, te apetece dar una vuelta?

Y así volvemos a nuestro jardín, realmente nada ha cambiado, todo sigue igual, y ya está atardeciendo como aquél día en que me declare, puede que aún no sea tarde.

-Shizuru, yo… bueno tú…hace mucho que no nos vemos, estás muy… bueno estás guapa, bueno como siempre-Se ha puesto nerviosa es buena señal, ella oh dios, y si es ella la que se declara esta vez- yo me preguntaba si te gustaría que quedásemos un día de estos.

Oh, lo ha hecho, ha vuelto a mí, nuestro amor aún es posible, bueno calma Shizuru, no te precipites.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

-Tú que crees.

Nada ha cambiado en nuestro jardín,aún recuerdo ese primer beso , las escapadas para pasar la tarde juntas aquí escondidas,nada ha cambiado pero al mismo tiempo todo ha cambiado, esta vez te has declarado tú, este primer beso me lo has dado tu, la caricia que baja por mi espalda y me acerca a tú cuerpo es tuya. Hoy me he dedicado a buscar nuestros recuerdos, pero al final tu me has encontrado en nuestro jardín.

* * *

Letra:

_Voy buscando los recuerdos_  
_de un amor que ya murió,_  
_que hace tiempo fue mi vida_  
_pero que ahora terminó;_  
_voy buscando las palabras_  
_que la brisa se llevó;_  
_voy buscando tus caricias,_  
_tus sonrisas y tu voz._  
_Aún recuerdo nuestro parque_  
_aquel tibio atardecer,_  
_aún recuerdo aquel paisaje_  
_donde te empecé a querer;_  
_los momentos que pasamos_  
_siguen vivos aún en mí_  
_y es difícil olvidar que te perdí._

_Nada_  
_ha cambiado en nuestro parque,_  
_allí todo sigue igual._  
_Pienso_  
_que aún no es tarde y es posible_  
_que decidas regresar_  
_otra vez a mí_  
_para revivir aquel amor._

_...pero sabes que en el fondo_  
_no me puedes olvidar_  
_porque sólo yo te quise de verdad._

_Nada_  
_ha cambiado en nuestro parque,_  
_allí todo sigue igual._  
_Pienso_  
_que aún no es tarde y es posible_  
_que decidas regresar_  
_otra vez a mí_  
_para revivir aquel amor._

_Voy buscando los recuerdos_  
_de un amor que ya murió,_  
_que hace tiempo fue mi vida_  
_pero que ahora terminó;_  
_voy buscando las palabras_  
_que la brisa se llevó;_  
_voy buscando tus caricias,_  
_tus sonrisas y tu voz._  
_La, la, la..._

_

* * *

_Lo dicho un final made Mat(li) que se ha salido del guion de la canción jeje.

Nah, salud2


End file.
